


All These Things That I've Done

by Hancock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hancock/pseuds/Hancock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Ren lay side by side, contemplating each other, admiring each other, Rey attempts to heal the wounds he seemed to inflict upon himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things That I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Rey POV one shot I wrote late at night. Not totally great, but I liked the idea and will probably do more later.

"What?" I ask him, attempting to avoid his wandering gaze.   
"You're beautiful." He replies. Ben reaches out and brushes a calloused thumb against the indent of my cheek, and as my eyes meet his, my heart sighs, sways and falls miserably flat on its infatuated face.   
"What are you thinking about?" He queries, sliding a finger into a stray curl above my brow. His breath tickles my collarbone in the most wonderful way, and I wonder, as we lay there, where the time had gone.   
It seemed like only yesterday we were at each other's throats, slashing viciously, blade to blade, Force colliding and fate crashing down.   
"You."  
He smiles at this.   
"What about me?"  
Holding his sabre against mine, pushing me perilously toward the edge of the crevice that seemed to eat the earth faster than my heart was hammering inside its cage. "You need a teacher." His words are filled with anger, pain, twisted with loss and need, teeming with a taint of a need for redemption. He doesn't want to kill me. But he knows he has to.   
"Nothing..." I reach down to hold his hand, threading our fingers together. His dark, young eyes halt, staring into mine. It makes my skin crawl. He frowns and releases me. "Are you okay?"  
I'm more than ok. "Yes."  
"Did I... "  
"-No." I interrupt him. "You didn't do anything, I'm just..."  
He inches away but my hand already grasps his sleeve. I shake my head. It's barely a movement. A shiver. "Stay."  
I can feel the aura around him soften, as if the Force within him had let out a great sigh of relief.   
"I thought I'd hurt you."  
"How?"  
"I... I don't know. Maybe not yet..."  
"Ben," I hold his face and his distant eyes return to me. "What do you feel here?" I prod his chest. He gazes down.   
"... My heart."  
"What else?"  
He deliberates. "The force."  
"Is it heavy? Light? Wet, Cold?"  
"It's-" He stammers, frowning, centring himself around his body. "It's warm."  
"Luke once told me that the Force harnesses itself there." I place my hand on his heart. It seems to fasten at the touch. "It didn't always feel this way, did it?"  
"No."  
"It's the Force. The light. You can feel it. I can feel it." I smile. "You're a good man, Ben."  
His eyes flicker up at the mention of the name. A smile crawls across his lips. "I like it when you call me that."  
"It is your name, is it not?"  
"... Yes." 

We had balanced the Force, he and I. 

Kylo Ren had redeemed himself, and Ben Solo was reborn.


End file.
